


You Should Make a Wish

by writingblankspaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Magic, Brief mention of Exo members, Djinni & Genies, Drunk Sex, Little Bi Johnny, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Minor Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Public Display of Affection, Shapeshifting, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Johnny acquires an old lamp to fit the 'something fantastical' on Taeil's annual scavenger hunt list.It's not like there's a genie in there or something right?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	You Should Make a Wish

“There’s no way that’s fucking real dude,” Donghyuck hiccuped, eyeing the tacky lamp in Johnny’s hand. 

It barely shined under the light of the dim light in the very back of the pawn shop. 

“Well the list says we need something ‘fantastical.’ I swear these scavenger hunts get more ridiculous every year.” 

“And yet,” another hiccup from Donghyuck as he slung his arm around Johnny’s shoulder with a grin, “we do them, like idiots.” 

With a hard shake, Donghyuck’s arm fell from his shoulders and Johnny continued to stare at the lamp, wondering if it would still be as fantastical after he sobered up a little. 

There was just something about it that made him unable to put it down and after a few minutes of watching Johnny stare at the lamp, Donghyuck trudged away to the front of the store, leaning on the glass cases and eyeing the _authentic_ voodoo dolls.

“No _this_ is fantastical.” Donghyuck whispered. The worker and who Johnny presumed to be the owner just watched him over the top of his glasses, irritation written all over his face. If they didn’t buy anything within the next ten minutes, Johnny knew they would get kicked out and have to find something else that fit the ‘fantastical’ description. 

So, in what had to be the boldest decision he’d made that night besides grinding on a Tau Chi Tau girl he knew had a boyfriend, he brushed the dust off the lamp and brought it to the counter. 

“How much do you want for this?” The man’s judgmental stare landed on him and he felt antsy, wondering if the man could smell the alcohol underneath his cologne. 

Would he refuse to sell to him if he was drunk?

For a second, Johnny almost thought the man would tell him—and Donghyuck by proxy—to evacuate his shop. But after glancing at Donghyuck now sleeping on his display case, he nodded and muttered out “twenty dollars. Take your buddy with you.” 

The lamp may have looked kind of dented up, but Johnny hadn’t anticipated only spending twenty dollars for it. To ensure that the man didn’t change his mind, he hurriedly pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to the man, then picked up the lamp and one of Donghyuck’s arms, taking both out of the shop.

Back at the house, a few stranglers of the scavenger hunt were hanging around, trying to find things that fit items on the list within the house. 

The lazy method. 

Something Taeil, the head of Nu Psi Tau, didn’t take kindly to.

“Dude, we got like one of third of the list just from the kitchen! We’re gonna win this!” Jisung mumbled as the red cup in his hand sloshed red liquid—jungle juice—onto the front steps. 

“Taeil’s gonna dump their shit in the trash or just straight up yell at him. I still don’t get why he takes it so seriously.” 

“Because it’s tradition,” Johnny answered. 

It was the obvious answer. He didn’t want to add that the only reason Taeil had bothered this year was to impress his girlfriend who’d kindly suggested the whimsical theme because Donghyuck would stop helping him and go back to getting wasted with the other sophomores. 

With the backpack on his back feeling weirdly heavy since he’d added the lamp, he trudged past Mark’s group and sat the bag right at Taeil’s feet. 

The said man had been preoccupied with his phone, no doubt texting disgustingly sappy messages to the aforementioned girlfriend. 

“You’re finished? Already? Damn Suh, I didn’t think you wanted to be excused from dues that badly.” 

That was the prize: a waiver for their quarterly dues that amounted to a whopping $500. 

He’d crashed his car early that month and simply didn’t have the extra cash, plus he refused to ask his parents. They were already footing his bills for tuition and his meal plan. 

It took Taeil a second to sit down his phone and steady himself before he reached down into the backpack and pulled everything out. With as keen eyes as he figured Taeil could muster considering the president had to be at least three times as drunk as them, he went down the list.

When he got to the lamp, he took it out and looked at it, then held it up, “a genie lamp? Where the hell did you find this?” 

“This seedy place down by the rec center. Did we win?” He wasn’t sure when Donghyuck went and got himself a cup of the jungle juice, but it was already half empty and the younger was swaying where he stood.

“Yeah, hold up. Lemme text everyone that we have the winners. Good job and consider both of your dues waived.” With a flourish, Taeil reached for his phone and sent out the necessary text.

There were disgruntled exclamations from various parts of the house and people started to trickle into the main room of the house. Some looked upset, while others seemed too drunk to even care. 

“Since mostly everyone’s here, that brings our annual scavenger hunt to a close. Congrats Johnny and Donghyuck.”

A mix of reluctant and fanatical drunk clapping filled the room, then the crowd turned to get back to dancing, partying or whatever they were doing when Doyoung, the vice president, handed out the list. 

“So um, do you mind if I keep this lamp?” Taeil asked, eyeing it from where he’d sat it on the table. 

As if forced, Johnny blurted out that he wanted to keep it. A few people turned and stared at them, while Taeil just blinked in shock, then nodded, “fair enough. You did pay for it with your own money. Enjoy the rest of the night.” 

“What was that?” Donghyuck’s words were slurred and he was leaning on Johnny, probably for stability. 

Johnny, however, couldn’t answer because his heart was pounding and blood was rushing in his ears. 

He hadn’t wanted to say that. 

Just what the fuck had come over him? 

Instead of saying that aloud, Johnny just shrugged, picked up the lamp from the table and disappeared into the crowd of people in the direction of his room. 

Once the door was closed and locked behind him, Johnny sat the lamp on his bed and stared at it, already feeling himself sober up. 

Something inside of him kept urging him to touch the lamp and when he finally obeyed, he could’ve sworn it heated up beneath his fingers.

Again, his heart began to race and he threw the lamp back onto his bed, staring at it like he’d seen the ghost. 

“What the _fuck_? I’m drunk. That’s it.” Except that it wasn’t, because once he’d showered and was sure he was stone cold sober, he touched the lamp again and it was even warmer than before. 

Instead of throwing it down, he held it and stared at it, wondering if he was losing his mind. 

“You know, the legends say you need to rub it, but I’ll let you off this time, human,” a voice spoke, scaring the absolute shit out of Johnny and making him drop the warm lamp on the ground. Onto his bare foot.

He didn’t even have time to react to the pain, because smoke filled his room and the outline of a person sat on the edge of his bed. The smoke was so thick, Johnny gagged and choked, limping backwards toward the window so he could open it and let his room air out. 

Johnny kept his eyes on the shadowy figure and once the smoke abated, he got a good look at whatever had come from the lamp.

Much smaller than him was a man seated on his bed, his face almost ethereally beautiful as he stared back at Johnny with big, muted-blue eyes and ash colored hair.

He should’ve been more scared or startled or something, but all Johnny could think about was how gorgeous the man—thing—was. Perhaps it’d been far too long since he’d gotten laid. That would explain why he could only think with his dick.

“Johnny, right?” Now that the man was right in front of him and not inside the lamp, his voice was more clear and deeper than before, yet no less entrancing. 

Like a dumbass, he nodded and felt his heart skip a beat when the corners of the man’s perfect mouth curled upwards. 

Millions of thoughts raced through his head, but his tongue felt like it was made of concrete and he could only watch as he was approached and his space was invaded while the man examined him closely. 

“This is the first time my master has been so handsome. I’m, how do you humans say it again, lucky? Anyway, to start our contract, you need to agree, ask me my name, then make a wish. As much as I just want to tell you, I do have rules to follow.” With those words, the man backed up again and started to wander around Johnny’s room, touching any and everything that interested him. 

Johnny remained leaned on the wall, his eyes glued to the man. 

“What are you?” He finally built up the gumption to ask. 

The man blinked once, then twice, his eyes sparkling before he smiled again.

“Ah, a cautious man. Want to make sure I’m not a demon or something worse?” He tilted his head playfully and let out a giggle that should’ve been creepy. Instead, it just made Johnny think of those tiny bells his mom used to decorate the Christmas tree at home.

When Johnny remained silent, the man resumed his previous spot on Johnny’s bed.

“Some call me a genie. Others say djinn, though I think that name gives creatures like me a bad reputation. I just grant wishes and make merriment with humans. My last master died a happy and wealthy man.” 

The word ‘died’ triggered an alarm somewhere in Johnny’s mind, but the other parts, in collaboration with his body urged him to take his own close look at the man.

“My personal name, however, is Taeyong. At least, that’s the Korean translation of it. You are Korean, right?” Another silent nod from Johnny.

He straightened his back and walked over to where Taeyong remained seated, watching him with anticipation gleaming in his eyes. Almost like they were begging Johnny to come closer, maybe even touch him to check if he was real.

“Why me?”

“You bought the lamp. I’ve been in that shop for almost a human decade. It feels nice to finally be out and see how things have changed. You humans always advance so quickly, I never know what I’ll see next. Last time, there were no lights made with flameless fire.” 

“Electricity?” 

A bit of Johnny’s sarcasm started to seep through his shell-shocked exterior.

“Yes, electricity. That’s what you call it. Also, I really like the small hand things you all carry around these days. They’re very...cute?” With that, Taeyong eyed Johnny’s cell phone at the head of his bed with a look Johnny almost didn’t catch.

Longing? 

“Tell me more about this contract.” His tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth, so the words came out lilted and uneven. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be, Johnny. Your wish is my command.” In what seemed like retaliation for Johnny’s earlier sarcasm, Taeyong waved his hands in front of his body, “so, do you agree to our contract?” Those blue eyes sparkled again and Taeyong leaned forward, shaking his shoulders in excitement.

“Okay. I agree.” The smile that spread across Taeyong’s handsome face would’ve put the Cheshire cat to shame and it _should’ve_ tripped more alarms in Johnny’s head, but he couldn’t be bothered to pay them any mind.

When their faces were only inches apart, Taeyong puckered his lips and kissed him, Johnny’s world went black.

His head pounded as his eyes tried to focus on the lighting fixture on the ceiling and he had the worst case of cottonmouth he’d ever experienced.

The situation with the Djinn, genie, whatever, Taeyong, seemed like a distant dream. 

Seemed, because when he finally mustered up the strength to sit up, a cat that looked eerily similar to Taeyong was perched on the edge of Johnny’s dresser, watching him with big blue eyes.

“I’ll never understand why you humans drink so much alcohol even though it’s poison to you.”

Rather than the words coming from the cat’s mouth, they just crowded into Johnny’s head like one of his inner voices. Only, this inner voice was familiar and matched the cat’s pitiful expression. 

“If you’re wondering why I’m a cat, this is just something I can do. I usually switch between forms.” With that, the cat leaped onto the bed and walked up the length of Johnny’s blanket-covered legs, then curled up in his lap with a purr that settled everything in his body.

His stomach no longer tossed, his head wasn’t pounding and he actually felt like a person the more the cat purred in his lap. 

“This is so fucking crazy…” Johnny sighed, reaching to pet the soft gray fur of the cat—Taeyong—in his lap.

Almost an hour had passed when there was a loud knocking on Johnny’s door and it swung open, revealing a very disheveled and equally hungover Mark. 

“Taeil ordered brunch. Might wanna get some before everyone else wakes up…” The way that Mark tried to pull the neckline of his hoodie to better cover the dark red splotches that decorated his neck didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny.

Just like the presence of the little gray cat didn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

“Yo, since when did you get a cat? Can we even have pets in here?” Without invitation, Mark walked inside of Johnny’s room and shut the door, approaching the bed before he crouched down to scratch at the little cat’s head, “he’s so cute.”

“I’m...uh taking care of it for a friend?” It wasn’t a lie.

“Does the little guy have a name?” Taeyong meowed and butted his head into Mark’s hand.

“Taeyong.” Obviously pleased, Taeyong purred louder. 

“Weird name for a cat, but okay. I promise I won’t tell.” Johnny gave Mark a nod and just as soon as he’d come, he left for the kitchen. 

“What a nice boy. Looks like someone tried to eat him though.” Johnny snorted and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his bones pop. 

“Whether he admits it or not, he gets really forward when he’s drunk and my guess is that him and another guy in the house, Yuta, got together.” The cat blinked in silent acknowledgement and hopped off Johnny’s lap, letting him make himself decent before he went to get some of the food. 

As he’d guessed, Mark and Yuta were sitting on the same place on the couch in the living room, but there was a different vibe between the two of them. One of Yuta’s arms was curled around Mark’s waist and Mark kept trying to avoid looking at it and failing as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Taeyong decided to stay in the comfort of Johnny’s room and for that, Johnny was thankful. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Doyoung or Taeil grilling him about the cat.

He did feel bad for leaving Taeyong alone, so he grabbed a few extra pieces of sausage and put them on his plate, sending off a quick thank you to Taeil, who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. He took one more look at Yuta and Mark, then went back to his room. 

If the circumstances had been any more different, he might’ve taken the time to tease his little. As things were now, he hurried back up the stairs and wondered if Taeyong could even eat human food. 

Of if cats liked sausage. 

He didn’t have to worry about it though because when he opened the door, Taeyong was stretched out across his bed, in human form. 

Wearing one of Johnny’s shirts and not much else.

If Johnny’s grip on the plate had been any more lax, he would’ve dropped it in favor of staring at Taeyong. 

All pale, unblemished skin of his legs were on display, as well as the swell of his perfectly proportional ass hidden just underneath the hem of the t-shirts.

“This shirt is so much softer than my clothes, no matter how hard I try, I can’t imitate this with magic…” His slender fingers stroked the edge of the cloth as he spoke and Johnny forced himself to look at the window to keep from getting an erection right then and there. 

“You can wear it, but you should also wear some shorts or something…” Johnny mumbled, moving further into his room before he sat the plate on his desk.

“Are those waffles?” Johnny’s statement went ignored and Taeyong scrambled to his feet, eyeing the plate curiously. When Johnny confirmed that they were, a hand reached past him and grabbed the waffle off the plate and Taeyong took the biggest bite out of the middle. “These are my favorite human food.” 

Now, Johnny was staring for a different reason. The unorthodox way Taeyong was devouring the waffle without any attention to the rest of the food on the plate, was fascinating. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Johnny said after a while, pulling his desk chair around Taeyong so he could sit and pick at the food that was left on the plate.

They ate in relative silence, then when Taeyong finished the waffle, he plucked a piece of bacon from the side of Johnny’s plate and sat back down on the bed, spreading out his arms and legs.

“You still haven’t made a wish. You don’t think I’ll trick you, do you?” Johnny looked up from scraping the remaining scrambled eggs from the corner of the plate and shrugged. 

“I just haven’t thought about it yet. I’ll let you know.” Taeyong pressed his lips together and hummed, nodding his head before rolling over and burying his face in Johnny’s pillows. The movement made Johnny’s shirt inch up the thighs Johnny had been trying so hard not to stare at. 

To, once again, save himself from an awkward erection, Johnny cleared his throat, picked up the plate and quickly ran out the room under the guise of putting the plate in the kitchen. 

His heart was racing by the time he made it to the trash where he unceremoniously dropped the plate, then he felt a pat on his shoulder, “you’re being weird.” Standing behind him, Donghyuck’s arms were crossed and he looked like he’d been through hell and back with dark circles under his eyes, his hair sticking up straight in every direction and chapped lips. 

Johnny attempted to laugh it off and shoo Donghyuck off, but the younger man narrowed his eyes and grinned.

“You hooked up with someone. That’s the only explanation…and they’re...still here?” His eyes darted in the direction of Johnny’s room and before Johnny could decline or react, Donghyuck took off running down the hall. 

When the door swung open, he was welcomed to the sight that Johnny left earlier, though this time the shirt had ridden up even more. The curve of Taeyong’s ass was completely visible and he hadn’t bothered to raise his head from the pillows, just rubbing his face in them like he was still a cat. 

“Holy shit! I was right,” Donghyuck chuckled, more to himself than to Johnny, who was right behind him. “You really did hook up with someone last night.” 

It was that moment that Taeyong decided to look up and turn to see who else had walked into the room. 

When Donghyuck saw Taeyong’s face, he immediately launched into more expletives, slamming his hand on Johnny’s back before he gave Taeyong a greasy smile and short wave, then went to his own room. 

“I’m sorry. He’s...an odd boy.” Johnny started, keeping his eyes locked on Taeyong’s face to stop from looking at his completely bare ass. “Also, maybe pull the shirt down...I can see your…”

Taeyong blinked in confusion then looked down, seeing that his entire lower body was pretty much on display. Humans were so odd about nudity.

It didn’t really bother him, but it seemed to bother Johnny, so he fixed it, sat up straight and crossed his legs. The entire time, Johnny refused to look directly at him.

This particular human was so interesting. 

From that point on, Taeyong became a constant presence in Johnny’s room or around certain places in the house. 

The Sunday before Johnny resumed his weekly classes, he sat down Taeyong—whom he could finally look in the eye—and laid down some much needed rules.

After Taeyong was almost seen by Doyoung, the vice president and the unofficial rule enforcer, Johnny figured he would explain to Taeyong how things were and how they should go about cohabiting until…whenever. 

“There are a few things we need to settle, please listen carefully for your sake and for my own.” Taeyong looked up from Johnny’s phone where he’d been playing a game Johnny showed him earlier and he nodded. 

“Rules? Would you say your first wish is for me to follow them?” 

Taeyong was set on trying to start their contract, but Johnny resisted and shook his head, “no. That will not be my first wish.” The genie visibly hunched over, deflated by Johnny’s avoidance. “Anyway, first, unless it’s Mark, you can’t be seen in cat form. Even though Donghyuck has seen you as a human, he shouldn’t see you again. It’d be weird for a hook-up to just linger around so much and he’d start asking unnecessary questions. Secondly, please try not to leave the room in general. I have to go to class and until I figure out my first wish, I don’t want to have to explain to the whole house why there’s a guy living in my room with me.” 

The genie sat the phone down and stretched out his legs, keeping his gaze on Johnny as the man spoke more about his ‘rules.’ 

It was cute how Johnny went through them so seriously and Taeyong was tempted to coo at him. He didn’t want to risk making the human angry, however, so he resisted the urge and nodded again when Johnny asked him if he understood everything. 

“Crystal clear, now can I please get back to my game? I’m about to beat Donghyuck’s score and I know he’ll be mad.” Johnny spared a glance to the phone screen and finally relaxed, realizing that there was a chance things might go smoothly. 

“I’ll leave food for you in here, but if you get really hungry, at 12, everyone should be in class. You can go to the kitchen then.” Another nod, though Taeyong tilted his head and leaned back, staring at Johnny like he wanted to say something. 

“You know I can just make food appear, right? I’m a genie, not a pitiful pet.” A blush rose to Johnny’s face and Taeyong decided that he liked how it looked. 

For a few moments, Taeyong was confident that he could break Johnny and get him to make his first wish soon. Maybe even within a week’s time, then that would validify their contract.

Johnny did end up making his first wish, but it took two weeks. 

And it ended up being nothing like what Taeyong was expecting.

Dressed in another one of Johnny’s large button ups, Taeyong lounged around in the man’s room while he was preoccupied with something called classes. The human had explained it in great detail to Taeyong before he’d left, but Taeyong had only been looking into Johnny’s eyes, taking in the desire that lingered in them whenever he thought Taeyong couldn’t see him staring. 

Humans weren’t inherently wicked, but the way Johnny’s eyes followed the lines of his legs or his body whenever he was in human form, wasn’t by any means innocent. Yet, he never once made any move to show his attraction or interest.

“Will you be alright alone for the night?” Johnny hadn’t even looked up from his poetry textbook, but Taeyong knew his heart was thumping in his chest.

It always did whenever he addressed Taeyong directly. 

“Sure, I can wander around the house or sneak into Mark’s room. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the company.” That made Johnny look up with an entertained expression and he let out a chuckle. 

“You and Mark are fast friends, huh?” 

“Something of the sort.” Johnny nodded at his words and shut his book. 

“I’ll start getting ready then. Unless you want to come with me?” Johnny’s heart pounded faster and he held his breath, wondering what Taeyong would answer.

He’d already gone through the scenarios in his head, so however Taeyong responded wouldn’t be a surprise, but that didn’t stop him from being anxious. 

“If the party is anything like the one from before, then I wouldn’t mind seeing it with my own eyes…” Taeyong looked out the corner of his eyes and saw Johnny staring at him, his mouth hanging open. 

Okay, so maybe Johnny was wrong, even if he’d thought about all the outcomes, hearing Taeyong say he wanted to go to the party still made his brain short circuit.

“Ah, okay, then first you have to put on more clothes. You can’t, uh, go like _that_.” He motioned towards Taeyong, eyeing his shirt, socks and a small pair of shorts that most likely belonged to Ten, probably snatched from the laundry room.

In the last few weeks or so, they had conversations about things and Taeyong came to the conclusion that Johnny was most at ease when he was a cat. When he was in human form, Johnny kept sneaking looks, found any reason to evacuate his room, and generally became a bumbling idiot. 

The problem was that Taeyong had been cooped up inside the lamp for far too long and being in his human form was the most comfortable. However, after their little talk about the ‘rules,’ Taeyong heeded to most of Johnny’s rules, however, a few times, he went to pay a visit to Mark and was seen by Yuta. The younger man must’ve sworn Yuta to silence, because he hadn’t spoken a word about the affectionate little gray cat that took a liking to Mark. Not even to Johnny, which Taeyong was thankful for. He’d taken an immense liking to Johnny and wanted to avoid making him unhappy or upset.

Though, the small detail of Johnny being immensely attracted to him made it seem unlikely that the man would ever get _too_ angry at him. 

When Johnny disappeared into the bathroom, Taeyong removed all his clothes and attempted to make some more party appropriate clothes appear on his body. To do this, he snapped his fingers.

Yet there was no change.

He tried again, glancing at the mirror in front of him. 

Again, nothing happened and a mix of anger and panic started to bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

Bile rose in his throat as he tried and tried, to no avail, to make _something, anything_ appear. Taeyong barely heard the bathroom door open again and continued snapping his fingers.

“What are you go-Taeyong, please put on something,” Johnny groaned, covering his eyes when he caught sight of the other man’s nudity.

“I just tried to use my magic and it won’t work.” Tears welled up in his big eyes and Johnny moved his hand, forcing himself to only look at Taeyong above the neck. 

“Did you try more than once? Maybe you’re just getting rusty?” Taeyong shook his head and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Johnny swallowed hard and his own heart started to race for other reasons that were different from Taeyong’s panicked heart rate. 

As more tears joined those, Taeyong’s mind raced with his heart, trying to think of reasons why his magic wasn’t working. 

Johnny stood awkwardly to the side, wondering if he should embrace Taeyong, but repeatedly reminding himself that the man was completely naked.

“You agreed to the contract but haven’t made a wish yet, so my power’s getting weak. That’s the only thing I can think of,” Taeyong’s panic subsided somewhat now that his brain was properly thinking about his problem. 

He’d never bothered to research or look into what happened if he was ever stuck in a limbo of a contract with a human, but it made sense that something like this would happen. 

“I don’t have anything and I-I-I want to be careful. You know the saying right?” He didn’t, so Taeyong shook his head, “be careful what you wish for and uh, human stories about genies or djinns almost always end up with the human in a lot of trouble because of selfishness or greed.” 

He was right and Taeyong wiped at the drying tears on his face before he sat down on Johnny’s bed, picking up the button up to cover his crotch.

“I understand, but you should make a wish soon. Trapped in a wish-less contract, plus me constantly switching between cat and human forms is draining my magic. Our contract is an even exchange of energy, but with you not making wishes, my magic is getting weaker.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Johnny felt that something would go wrong with him not making wishes, but he wanted to push it off. He’d already gotten too comfortable with having someone to wake up to or see after he was finished with his classes. 

The domesticity of it all had gone to his head and now, as he slumped down into his desk chair, he gazed at Taeyong. The genie’s pale blue eyes were set on him, but they were still shining with residual tears and it made his heart ache. 

Before he could properly think it through, the words slipped from his lips.

“I wish you were my boyfriend. You don’t have to be human unless you want, but I just wish you were with me. Romantically.” It felt like an out of body experience as he spoke and Johnny ran his hands through his hair, lightly pulling it to ground himself.

He’d just sealed himself in a contract with an otherworldly creature and all he could think about was how Taeyong felt about it. When he dared a glance, the genie’s eyes were burning into him and he raised both of his arms, sharply snapping his fingers as he mumbled words Johnny didn’t understand.

The room felt like someone had turned the aircon on full blast and a shiver racked Johnny’s body. Just as his brain and body registered the change, the room went back to normal and Taeyong remained seated on bed, though he immediately snapped his fingers and clothes appeared on his body. 

The said clothes made Johnny’s mouth go dry and he had to work triple time to keep his body from reacting despite going through the shock of everything else.

Just a few moments ago, Taeyong was in tears about his lack of magic. Now, he was dressed in a thin sheer shirt and jeans so tight, they looked painted on. If emotional whiplash was a thing, Johnny definitely was experiencing it. 

With his magic reinstated, Taeyong turned his face from Johnny and with a few quick motions, he cleaned his face of the dried tear tracks and the puffiness and redness from his eyes.

He also willed a few touches of makeup, a smear of a red lip tint, some black eyeliner around his eyes with a touch of silver glitter. It was a makeup look he’d seen in a magazine Johnny left in the bathroom, so Taeyong figured it would be fitting for the outfit he had on. 

When he turned back to face Johnny, the human’s face was pink and he stood still, his gaze locked on Taeyong. 

It almost made him feel like he was Medusa and Taeyong’s lip quirked into a half smile before he clapped his hands and walked over to Johnny’s closet, pulling out pieces of clothing he thought would compliment his own. 

After all, this was what human boyfriends did right? 

When he handed Johnny the outfit and shooed him in the direction of the bathroom, the man just wordlessly took the clothing and disappeared back into the other room. 

Johnny almost couldn’t believe how fast things had changed, but he noted that nothing felt different, except for the fact that Taeyong was a bit more pushier. 

How exactly had his wish changed anything except Taeyong’s magic? 

He glanced at his watch and realized it was nearly time for them to leave, so he pulled on the outfit Taeyong gave him and walked out the bathroom to the—almost—body length mirror to check himself out.

The black distressed denim pants he’d long-since shoved in the back of his closet fit fairly well to say he hadn’t worn them in almost two years. The same went for the crisp white button up he usually saved for days when Taeil insisted they dress formally, though it was much more wrinkle-free than usual.

He wanted to make a joke about it, but it took a lot of effort to not gawk at Taeyong, though he didn’t need to when he stood behind Johnny, standing on the tips of his toes to pat at his hair while he grinned.

“So, uh, how many wishes do I get? Is there a set number?” The genie flattened his feet and pressed his lips together, making a soft humming sound. 

“You’ve bound me to you, romantically. You can have as many wishes you want.” 

Bound? 

Johnny opened his mouth to ask about the ‘bound’ part, but decided to leave it for another time. For now, he’d deal with the consequences of his haphazard wish and the fact that Taeyong was taking the boyfriend thing seriously, right from the jump.

‘One thing at a time, Suh,’ was what he kept saying to himself when Taeyong handed him black boots and smiled, giving another appreciative hum at his outfit. 

Tonight was either going to be the most awkward thing he’d ever experienced—sans for his first kiss in middle school and when he lost his virginity in the back of a truck—or one of the most emotionally satisfying. 

Either way, Taeyong clicked his tongue and eyed the time on the small alarm clock next to Johnny’s bed. 

“We should get going soon, boyfriend.” It would’ve sounded awkward and ingenuine coming from anyone else, but from Taeyong, it made Johnny feel warm.

Too warm, so he mumbled something about checking if any of the guys were going before rushing from the room. 

The moment they stepped into the party, several eyes landed on them and several more lingered as Taeyong held onto Johnny’s arm, looking around the party like a kid gawking at Christmas lights.

“Do you know all of these people?” Taeyong asked, right in Johnny’s ear. 

He’d be lying if he said the warm air from the man’s mouth didn’t do something to him, but he managed to suppress it before shrugging. 

“In one way or another. Helps when you’re part of one of the most infamous frats on campus,” Johnny explained, keeping his eyes forward and trying not to acknowledge how Taeyong was staring up at him with those eyes of his.

Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip, debating if he should ask what a frat was, but quickly decided it didn’t matter when they were approached by a pair that looked familiar. 

“So that hookup of yours wasn’t just casual?” Donghyuck was the first one that spoke, smirking as he took in Taeyong’s outfit. Rather than feeling weird, Taeyong was flattered and he gave a small wave.

“Nice to see you again.” Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his smirk softened into a smile, like he was shocked that Taeyong remembered him.

“Ah, you too, uh…?” It was obvious he was struggling to come up with Taeyong’s name even though they’d never been properly introduced.

It’d been a long time since Taeyong had to deal with the niceties of mortal etiquette and manners. It would be far too dated to reach out his hand for Donghyuck to shake, so instead he let out a shallow laugh and leaned further into Johnny.

“Taeyong Lee, you’re Donghyuck right?” The considerably younger man seemed impressed that Taeyong knew his name and rubbed at the back of his neck.

It became increasingly obvious that the more Taeyong flattered him, the less likely he was to ask Johnny unnecessary questions or tease him, so Taeyong figured he was doing something that benefited both him and Johnny. 

“So, Taeyong, do you go here? I thought I knew all the Koreans on campus. I’m Mark, by the way,” Mark stepped from beside Donghyuck and actually held out his hand for a handshake. 

How cute.

Taeyong would’ve cooed at him, but he knew from his feline experience that he was easily spooked, so he just went for a soft handshake. 

“Ah, I don't go to school actually. Just work and live near campus.” Both Donghyuck and Mark nodded in response.. Taeyong didn’t miss the look of admiration that both of them shot Johnny before Donghyuck said they would continue making their rounds around the party. 

Johnny wanted to ask where Yuta was, but he wasn’t sure if they’d made anything official and didn’t want Donghyuck to start mercilessly teasing his little, so he let it go. 

Within a few seconds, they were back to wading through the crowded living room, trying to get to the kitchen so Johnny could get them drinks. Every few steps, someone greeted Johnny and gave Taeyong curious glances. 

No one stopped to question them until they were literally two steps away from the kitchen. 

“Is he why you’ve been leaving me on read for a week?” Standing in front of them and partially blocking their path was a short girl with her hands on her hips. Despite the sharpness of her words, there was still a smile on her heavily glossed lips. 

She didn’t, actually, seem to be all that upset from what Taeyong could gather.

He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but Johnny took a step forward, “he’s my boyfriend. Sorry, Chae. It just kind of happened. Besides, didn’t you and Baekhyun from EXO have a thing?” 

Surprise flashed in her eyes before her grin widened and she laughed, “does everyone on campus know about that now?” Johnny relaxed as well and laughed along with her. 

“Yeah, kind of.” The girl flushed beneath the peachy blush dusted on her cheeks and Taeyong found himself questioning if humans always blushed a lot, if this was a special instance or if he’d simply just forgotten.

“So, uh, is the famous hookup Donghyuck was talking about, him?” Her glitter lined eyes panned over to Taeyong and looked him up and down. Johnny let out another chuckle, but this one sounded decidedly less genuine than before. His face also darkened under the fluorescent lights pouring from the kitchen. 

Seriously, Taeyong thought, staring at Johnny’s face while he struggled to answer the girl’s question. 

His reaction, however, seemed to be enough of an answer and she crossed her thin arms in front of her chest, finally turning to talk to Taeyong directly. 

“I’m Chaeyoung, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Taeyong. Nice to meet you,” against his earlier judgement, he held out his hand and Chaeyoung stared at it for a few moments before she shook it. 

“Wow, not only is he hot, but he’s also super nice. Good catch, John. Anyway, I think I just saw Baekhyun come with his friends, I’m gonna go say hi.” Johnny held up one of his hands and crossed his index and middle finger in a gesture Taeyong could only assume was one of good luck and well wishes. 

“So, um, those drinks?” Johnny mentioned, finally getting the nerve to wrap one of his arms around Taeyong’s small waist and guide them into the kitchen as the crowd thickened at the kitchen entrance.

Right in the middle of the ceramic countertop in an out-of-place crystal bowl, was red liquid that looked more like blood than juice or alcohol. 

“What is that?” Taeyong asked, eyeing it with curiosity. Vampires certainly didn’t exist anymore and had been killed off millenia ago, as far as Taeyong knew. There was no way that was blood. 

The smell that wafted from the bowl was a fruity one with cloying hints of alcohol. 

“Whatever’s in the cabinet punch.” 

That didn’t _really_ answer Taeyong’s question, but he accepted the cup Johnny handed him a few moments later, almost filled to the brim with the ‘punch.’ 

He heard Johnny take his first sip and watched as the shock of the sheer amount of alcohol in the juice made him widen his eyes, then shake his head with a quiet “holy fuck.” 

As the liquid burned its way down to Johnny’s stomach, he watched Taeyong sniff at the cup before downing all the contents in a few seconds. 

“Alcohol doesn’t affect me the way it affects humans,” Taeyong sighed, leaning against the counter to ladle more punch into his cup. It was incredibly sexy to watch because Taeyong’s shirt dipped open and Johnny could see directly down into it.

As a distraction, Johnny took another swig of his drink and cringed at the burn. 

If he got drunk enough to stop thinking about how hot Taeyong was, maybe he could keep himself from popping what would be the most inconvenient boner of his life. 

“I know you’re supposed to be magical or whatever, but you’re insane. This is stiff enough to wake up the dead.” Taeyong held the red cup in his small hand and took a small sip like Johnny, then walked until he was well in Johnny’s personal space.

Instead of saying something, like he’d expected, Taeyong just melded himself into Johnny’s side, clutching his arm and looking into the living room as more people started dancing to the music.

Some ways away, Johnny could see that Chaeyoung had sidled up to Baekhyun, who then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder and whisper in her ear. His friends gave knowing smirks to each other and watched as she led Baekhyun up a flight of stairs.

“One thing about Chae, she always knows what she wants.” Taeyong agreed with a soft hum, then chugged his drink again, sitting the cup on the nearest surface.

“Hurry up and drink. I want to dance with my boyfriend. I’ve never had one and I haven’t danced in ages.” Johnny had been mid gulp when Taeyong spoke, so he drank more than he intended to in surprise. It left little more than a swallow or two in his own cup, so he did as he was told and finished the rest. 

He could already feel the tell-a-tale warmness overtaking his body and he sat his cup next to Taeyong’s before he let himself be pulled onto into the dancing area.

Taeyong didn’t only have an eye for fashion, but he also was a great dancer. 

Johnny just wished he didn’t find that out from how tightly Taeyong held onto him as he grinded his body against him to the tempo of whatever was playing. Every time the bass of the song thudded and made the floor shake, Taeyong’s ass came in contract with his _very_ interested dick and Johnny fought to keep his hands stationary on Taeyong’s hips. 

When the fast songs slowed to a r&b ballad that Johnny was sure was by the Weeknd, Taeyong finally turned around and he saw that he wasn’t the only one affected by the close contact. 

His face and neck were red, as well as his lips that looked like they’d been repeatedly bitten in arousal or anxiety. He wasn’t sure. 

All Johnny knew was that the punch was making a cloud settle over his brain and his body feel sluggish.

How much fucking alcohol had they put in that damn punch?

“I think,” Taeyong spoke, his tongue slipping over even those words, “that we should go back to the house. I feel...funny.” The last part came out slow and just like when they’d first walked in, Johnny felt a shiver go down his back. This time he wasn’t going to ignore or suppress it. 

Instead, he nodded and hazily glanced around the party until he made eye contact with Mark, who was definitely less tipsy—and horny—than him. 

He gave the customary nod and grinned, letting Taeyong, who was stronger than he looked, pull him through the crowd and out of the house. 

They stumbled across campus, hand in hand, making what Johnny presumed to be meaningful eye contact, until Taeyong looked at him hard and stopped walking. Just as he was about to ask if he was okay, Johnny was tugged towards an oak tree some ways away from the sidewalk.

He felt every ridge in the bark dig into his back as he was pushed into it, then Taeyong was on top of him, pressing their lips together so hard, their teeth clinked.

All he could do was hold on to the genie and let himself be kissed so desperately that Taeyong whined in his mouth. Like he was disappointed they couldn’t fuck right there.

Taeyong’s mind was moving a mile a minute. It felt like liquid fire had replaced whatever flowed in his veins and all he could focus on was how heady and thick Johnny’s desire was for him. It wasn’t just in his eyes anymore. It saturated his entire aura and surrounded Taeyong like an inescapable fog.

Combined with whatever alcohol had been dumped into the so-called ‘punch,’ Taeyong could only think about how intoxicating Johnny’s hands felt on his body.

It seemed like it took forever to get across campus to the house, then into Johnny’s bedroom, but once they were inside and the door was locked, Taeyong pushed Johnny against it and raked his hands down his body as he kissed him again. 

This one was softer and slower than the others, like he was savoring the artificial fruit flavor on Johnny’s tongue and in his mouth. 

Johnny wasn’t really sure how he got undressed so quickly, but he was certain it had something to do with magic. Like he blinked and both he and Taeyong were completely naked, with him still very much pressed against the cold, cheap wood of his door. 

He was partially convinced that they were going to fuck there too, right against the door but then Taeyong’s pulled him towards the bed, then straddled him.

In a perfect world, Taeyong was well aware that he should’ve gone through the motions of foreplay, but he wasn’t in the mood. It’d been literal decades since he’d felt such a magnetic draw to someone and he wanted to see if sex would rid him of it. 

But as he laid open mouthed kisses on Johnny’s chiseled stomach and scratched his nails down his sides, leaving faint red lines in their wake, it felt good and fed into it, but did nothing to queal the ceaseless tingle just beneath the surface of his skin. 

Johnny was sober enough to know that Taeyong hadn’t used a single drop of lube or did any preparation before he ground his hips into his very hard dick, then lifted those same hips and impaled himself completely with a huff. 

A warning went off in his mind and he reached for Taeyong’s waist, to still him and ask if he was okay, but he didn’t get a chance to as Taeyong’s thin legs strained to rise and fall in his lap. 

Watching the muscles just beneath Taeyong’s pale skin twitch and jerk in the dim light of his nightstand lamp did something to Johnny’s mind. He could only lay there and occasionally thrust his hips upward, pushing choked whimpers from Taeyong’s mouth. 

The makeup he’d so carefully applied earlier was smudged on the sides of his face and smatters of glitter sparkled on the bottom of his chin. Something compelled Johnny to attempt to lean up and wipe it off, but quick hands shoved his chest and his head bounced against the pillow. 

With his grunts, Taeyong’s moans and whimpers along with the wet sounds of skin meeting join the wheezing of the springs in his beds, Johnny was sure Doyoung was going to leave a passive aggressive note on his door the following morning.

He didn’t feel bad. He _couldn’t_. 

Not when Taeyong’s body was wrapped so tightly around him and there was the perfect amount of drag and friction that constantly had him on the edge of coming. His entire body was strung tight like a bow, yet he wouldn’t come. 

He couldn’t.

Again, he knew something unnatural was going on, but Johnny could only focus on how good it felt when Taeyong’s nails sunk into his shoulders, probably leaving marks that would remain come the morning. 

Taeyong didn’t speak but from the way he kept throwing back his head, digging his fingers into Johnny’s skin and swiveling his hips in a way that made Johnny see white, he knew the other was feeling the moment just as intensely as he was.

As if from thin air, something compelled Johnny to finally speak and he licked his lips, still holding onto Taeyong’s waist.

“I wish I was on top.” Taeyong’s hips stilled immediately and he stared down at Johnny in disbelief before he allowed Johnny to flip their positions. 

It only took some brief maneuvers before Johnny kneeled between Taeyong’s thighs and wrapped his long legs around his waist while Taeyong stared up at him.

There was silent demand in his eyes and Johnny felt compelled to obey Taeyong just as much as Taeyong was obligated to listen to every one of his wishes. 

Pushing back inside of Taeyong ripped a groan so guttural from Johnny, he felt Taeyong tremble under him and he started off slow and deep, making sure Taeyong felt every bit of him before he pulled away. 

Between their bodies, Taeyong was just as hard as Johnny was. Clear liquid oozed from the head, dripping into Taeyong’s belly button and making his stomach slick.

When the bite of Taeyong’s nails settled into his biceps, pressing into inked skin, Johnny moved with more urgency and picked up the pace. 

Now, it wasn’t just the mattress wheezing, but there was also a soft thump of his headboard meeting the wall every time he bottomed out. 

Doyoung might actually kick his ass for this.

One of Taeyong’s hands left his arm and moved to the back of his neck, pressing until Johnny locked eyes with him. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but the same eyes he’d been staring at for the past few weeks, seemed much icier of a blue and shined with a light that hadn’t previously been there. 

The tighter Taeyong held onto him, the more they sparkled and entranced Johnny.

One of Johnny’s hands trailed down Taeyong’s chest and when he took hold of the man’s dick, he swallowed several of Taeyong’s moans. It only took a few tugs before Taeyong was coming.

Warmth covered his fist and whatever hold was on Johnny’s orgasm disappeared and he could finally feel—albeit a lot faster—the build-up that seemed to rise from the tips of his toes and ripple through his body with every thrust of his hips.

Muscle-relaxing relief flooded Johnny’s body as he came and his hips moved on their own as Taeyong continued moaning and holding onto Johnny, looking up at him with damp, satisfied eyes.

Even after they were both finished and Johnny stared down at Taeyong with a tired expression, there was still this _pull_ making Taeyong want to stay stuck to Johnny like a magnet. Sex hadn’t done anything to dampen Johnny’s desire for him. 

This was more than just the romantic binding of Johnny’s wish, but it was something Taeyong would have to think more deeply of when Johnny wasn’t on top of him, still inside of him. 

For a few moments, when Johnny pulled away, Taeyong kept his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulled him down until their lips met again in a lazy sort of kiss. He could feel sticky warmth dripping from between his thighs, but it only made him press more into the kiss.

They only broke apart when they needed to breathe. Johnny reluctantly climbed from the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

He came back with a towel and wiped Taeyong’s chest, then ran his large, warm hand down Taeyong’s thigh so he could wipe between those as well.

The action in itself was so intimate, Taeyong actually held his breath, watching as Johnny softly continued to clean him up, cleaned himself, then headed back into the bathroom and got rid of the towel. The bed dipped on the other side of Taeyong and he rolled onto his side, staring as Johnny situated himself comfortably among the rustled sheets.

“This doesn’t feel as awkward as I thought it would,” Johnny admitted, breaking the silence between them.

A soft smile painted Taeyong’s face and he shrugged, making the sheet that’d been covering his chest drift down to showcase the marks Johnny had riddled his porcelain skin with. It made heat rise to Johnny’s face and he cleared his throat, forcing himself to look at Taeyong’s eyes.

Rather than looking like he was studying Johnny, he just looked calm and at peace, for once. 

A thin hand reached out from underneath the sheets and pushed a stray piece of ash colored hair out of Taeyong’s face, “well we’re dating. So drunken sex isn’t really that strange, right?” 

Johnny’s face darkened more and he nodded, “I guess you’re right.” 

Taeyong almost wanted to laugh at him, but stopped because he didn’t want to discourage Johnny from making future propositions for intimacy. He wanted to make sure it happened again.

“God, what was in that punch?” Even though Johnny was facing Taeyong, it was obvious he was speaking to himself and Taeyong let him be.

Eventually, both of them drifted off to sleep and for the first time in decades, Taeyong dreamed.

The first thing Johnny saw when he opened his eyes was a sleeping Taeyong, something he didn’t get to enjoy often. 

To avoid suspicion, prior to Johnny’s wish, Taeyong spent most of his time as an ash-colored cat, so seeing human Taeyong, open-mouthed and snoring, asleep, was truly a rare-sight.

Johnny had rolled out of bed to pee and in his absence, Taeyong starfished across the bed and kicked off the blankets, leaving his entire body exposed.

He wanted to take a picture to commemorate the moment, but when he noticed just how _naked_ Taeyong was, he tugged the sheet to cover Taeyong’s lower body and most of his chest, then reached for his phone.

When he was satisfied with the pictures, Johnny walked back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his disheveled reflection and making notes of the faint red scratches that decorated his back. 

On a closer look, crescent marks from Taeyong’s fingernails were scattered across his shoulders and as he ran his fingers over them, a shiver went down his back.

Flashbacks of Taeyong holding onto him, panting and goading him to move faster filled his mind. It stirred up arousal deep in the pit of his stomach and made his dick twitch with renewed interest. Out of curiosity, he peeked out the bathroom and saw that Taeyong was still asleep, but had once again kicked away the sheet. 

It did nothing to help the half-erection he was already dealing with, so Johnny did the only sensible thing and took a shower, jerking off furiously until he came against the white tile and it washed down the drain. 

By the time he wandered back into his room to pull on something other than clean boxers, Taeyong was somewhat awake and draped in the bedsheets like he was posing for a French portrait. 

A ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ jokes lay on the tip of Johnny’s tongue, but he knew the reference would be lost on Taeyong. Instead, he did what he assumed was the ‘boyfriend’ thing to do and sat on the edge of the bed with his arms open. 

Hoping, silently, that it wasn’t too much too soon, he waited and Taeyong regarded him in curiosity for a few moments before he crawled into the embrace, pulling the sheets with him. 

“You’re always so warm, how can you stand it?” Taeyong asked, leaning up from Johnny’s bare chest. 

There was no doubt he could hear Johnny’s heart slamming in his chest, but as usually, he didn’t comment on it, just cuddled closer and wrapped his own arms around Johnny’s waist. 

They stayed like that until Taeyong mentioned getting sweaty and he wiggled out the embrace, dropping the sheet onto the floor as he went to take a shower of his own. Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t stare before Taeyong closed the door behind him. 

Without Taeyong distracting him, Johnny moved around his room, finally pulling on some clothes and making the bed. Just as he unlocked his door, the knob twisted and Doyoung stood in the threshold looking around the room before he glared at the closed bathroom door, then at Johnny.

“For the love of god, if you have another hook up, put a fucking pillow behind you headboard or get those spring things we saw on buzzfeed that one time. Last night was ridiculous.” Johnny backed up with his shoulders hunched and looked down at the floor, apologizing between Doyoung’s rapid-fire complaints. 

When the shorter man finished, Johnny apologized one more time, giving Doyoung a look akin to a kicked puppy. It was enough to get the man to stop glaring, but just as he was about to walk away, Taeyong walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. 

If he’d looked gorgeous just lying in bed, asleep, then he looked ten times as hot with droplets of water dripping from his hair down his neck and toned stomach as he walked into the bedroom, mentioning something about being hungry. 

After feeling like a scolded child, it was nice to see Doyoung see Taeyong, turn beet red and mumble that he’d talk to Johnny later before he disappeared down the hallway. 

“He was wary of me when I was a cat too,” Taeyong offered before he removed the towel from his waist to dry his hair. 

The fact that Doyoung had known about Cat Taeyong and hadn’t ratted Johnny out gave him something to think about later, but at that moment, his mind focused on looking away as Taeyong wrapped the towel around his head, then bent down to look for something. 

It was going to take a while to get used to someone who wasn’t phased by nudity. 

“Yo, Johnny. Where did the cute kitty go? I haven’t seen it in a while.” Mark asked when he caught Johnny in the hallway later that day. The disappointed look on the younger man’s face made Johnny feel a little sad and he spouted his practiced story about Taeyong having to go back to where he came from. 

When he finished, Mark nodded and murmured about getting his own secret pet. 

Johnny was about to walk away when Mark’s head snapped up and he let out an awkward laugh, “you know, it’s kind of weird how your new boyfriend or whatever, has the same name as the cat. Maybe that name, like, attracts you or something?”

That was definitely one way to look at it and Johnny chuckled along, his mind drifting to what Taeyong was currently doing since he’d stepped out to do an errand for Professor Jung. 

He didn’t have to wait long, because when he opened the door to his room, he noted how clean it was. 

The genie grinned when he saw Johnny and he immediately launched into an explanation of why Johnny’s bedframe and sheets were completely different. 

“...so since I’ll be living here, I just thought it would be okay to make some things nicer? I, somehow, found those bed things Doyoung mentioned angrily and they didn’t work with your previous bed. To fix that, I just made your old bed go away and made this one appear.” 

Another thing Johnny had to get used to was Taeyong so effortlessly using magic like replacing a person’s entire bed set was just something small.

“It’s okay. It looks nice.” Taeyong’s eyebrow rose but he took a seat on Johnny’s bed, watching as Johnny flopped onto his bed and lay on his back. “These sheets are so soft.” 

“They’re 900 threadcount. The ones from last night and this morning were barely 300,” Taeyong supplied. 

Johnny responded with a satisfied humph and closed his eyes, still feeling the weight of Taeyong’s inquisitive stare. 

“Tell me more about this bonding. Now that we’re romantically bound, what does that _actually_ mean?” Taeyong’s lips pressed into a line and he seemed to give it some deep thought before he replied.

“You wished for me to be your boyfriend. Magic doesn’t recognize the difference between a boyfriend or husband or any significant other. As far as it is concerned, this bound is permanent. Whether you would like to be bound to me or not, we will be connected somehow.” That made Johnny open his eyes and for several seconds, he thought about a life with Taeyong by his side. 

Nothing about that seemed unappealing. 

“Also, whatever you felt toward me prior before making that first wish, is intensified with our bond. I can feel it as well, possibly even deeper.” 

It should’ve been terrifying and should’ve scared Johnny shitless and had it been someone else, he would’ve been. 

Rather than freak out about it, Johnny sat up slowly and asked a question that had been weighing on his mind “so, you knew from the start I was attracted to you.” 

Taeyong answered with a nod and started to pick at his perfect nails, casting his eyes down into his lap.

“Yes and there’s always been a pull toward you. Even the first night. I just waited for you to give me a sign that you were ready. The wish, then the party all led up to what happened last night.” 

Silence fell between them as Johnny gave Taeyong’s words some thought and it made the genie feel antsy.

“Do you regret it? Sleeping with me?” Like bitter liquid, the words fell from Taeyong’s mouth and he looked up, meeting Johnny’s eyes. 

“No. I don’t. I wouldn’t have done it, if I didn’t want it.” 

It wasn’t typical of Taeyong to feel his heart jumping in his chest, but Johnny’s lack of hesitation set off something inside of him. Something that made him just say whatever else had been on his mind. 

“Would you do it again?” 

Taeyong half expected Johnny to blush, but he just blinked and shook his head, “in a heartbeat.” 

The one who was blushing, was him and he felt ridiculous, so he tried to get up, but Johnny reached for his hand. 

“Would you like that? Being with me again?” This was supposed to be a serious conversation where they left their libidos at the door, but now, the blood in his body was rushing from his face to below his waist. 

There was also the matter of the fact that Taeyong still hadn’t bothered to put on pants or underwear. So, like usual, it was out in the open the effect of Johnny’s words had on him. 

He couldn’t shy away from it, so instead Taeyong darted out his tongue to wet his lips, then nodded with quiet, “yeah, I do. Many times.” 

Like Johnny had broken out of a trance, he realized he was really close to Taeyong’s face and leaned back, taking in just how uncomfortable the other man was.

Or rather than discomfort, the tenting underneath one of Johnny’s large shirts said he was aroused and wanted Johnny to do more.

So he did, he followed the whispering voice that had goaded him on the previous night and kissed Taeyong, cradling his jaw as he delved deeper into his mouth.

Before long, Johnny was hovering over Taeyong, staring down at him with the same look he’d given him the previous night. Instead of fire going through his veins, this time, it felt like warm honey. 

“We can go slow today,” Johnny mouthed along Taeyong’s neck.

He had the sneaking suspicion that Johnny liked marking him and he would probably rarely be without some kind of bite or bruise somewhere on his body. 

Just like before, Taeyong’s hands rushed to push at Johnny’s clothes, but this time they undressed manually in a series of shifts, tugs and pulls. Taeyong reached to pull off Johnny’s button up, but a hand stopped him and Johnny leaned up, looking him in the eye, “don’t. I like it.” 

Taeyong had heard the phrase about the third time being a charm, but he couldn’t help but think about the second time. 

Because the second time Johnny fucked him, it was even better than the first time. There had to be something to reflect how he felt and if there wasn’t, then Taeyong decided he’d make one up. There needed to be something to describe how he could feel how much Johnny wanted him. 

How every finger Johnny pushed inside of him and rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside that made his eyes roll back and his back arch. How Johnny’s warm hand settled in the arch of his back and just stayed there, holding him as he rocked into him. How Johnny’s other hand wrapped around his dick and made him lose all coherent thoughts .How when he came, Johnny kept stroking him through his sensitivity, making him twitch and clench tighter around Johnny’s dick. 

How when they were done and Johnny looked at him with the same soft, sweet expression like they were lovers and had been so for years. 

It felt ridiculous to be so sentimental over sex, but his heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest and Taeyong couldn’t think of any other way to feel. 

Even with the previous human, it never felt that intensely. That had been more of a friendship. 

The way that Johnny radiated a warmth that had nothing to do with temperature spoke of the depths of the bond they shared, inside or outside of the contract. 

Johnny knew he was in trouble when he reached over to brush Taeyong’s fringe from his eyes and the genie gave him the softest smile he’d ever seen. His heart would never have a break, but that didn’t matter when Taeyong scooted closer in the bed and buried his face in Johnny’s chest.

“We’ll need to take another shower.” The words were muffled against his skin, but Johnny still heard him and laughed softly.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” 

“Unless,” Taeyong spoke again, still muffled, “you want to go again?” With that, he tilted his head and looked up at Johnny. 

“You’re insatiable…” Johnny chuckled. He definitely wasn’t opposed to round three, but he wasn’t sure if spending all day in bed was the wisest thing to do. 

“Wish for some more stamina then,” Taeyong deadpanned, still looking up at Johnny with those eyes of his. 

He was messing with Johnny and it made Johnny wrap his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders in tight squeeze in retaliation.

“You know,” Taeyong’s voice was strained as he spoke, “if I was human, this would kill me.” Johnny laughed again and he let Taeyong’s shoulders go, but relocated his arms to the man’s waist. 

“I wish you’d stay like this, with me, for as long as you’d like.” Taeyong stopped laughing and he stared at Johnny in disbelief. 

Then I’ll just stay here forever then, Taeyong thought to himself as he buried his face back into Johnny’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, happy 2021! 
> 
> I will be quite honest and say that I meant to post this on the 31st/1st but got entirely too drunk and spent most of New Years Day hungover. 
> 
> This is actually my first exclusively NCT fic, so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> ~Follow me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/wblankspaces)


End file.
